


Collar and Cuffs

by snickersnack



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickersnack/pseuds/snickersnack
Summary: As the soggy underwear left Inspector Hathaway's hand and landed in the bin, Robbie Lewis felt his brain short circuit.Just reposted the last chapter. It had somehow got all mixed up with bits repeated and bits missing. Should be sorted now if you tried to read it earlier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lewis fic but have had this idea in my mind for a while.

As the soggy underwear left Inspector Hathaway's hand and landed in the bin, Robbie Lewis felt his brain short circuit.  
  
Hathaway was wearing no pants...  
  
His heart stuttered.  
  
James was underwearless...  
  
His stomach flippped  
  
His James's cock was loose, just there, behind that zip. It would be soft, silky, nestling in pubic hair, between those strong, rowers thighs.  
  
Lewis's mouth was dry. Was he blushing? He tried to bring his thoughts back to the here and now. Tried to stop thinking about reaching for James' fly. To take that softness in his hand, to feel it harden in his grip, to hear James breath stutter, to lean forwards to press his mouth againt his friends, to smother that breath with his own, to taste.....  
  
He wrenched his mind away from his fantasy in time to see Lizzie gulp, and James give a little cough of embarrassment. Then the moment was gone as Inspector Hathaway took control of the situation and outlined their next course of action.  
  
In a heart beat the world snapped back into place and they all carried on as normal. Doing their jobs, working the case.  
  
But the idea had been planted in Robbies brain. Again.  
  
  
It was all Laura's fault. No that wasn't fair. Nothing was Laura's fault. It was all his. He just hadn't realised until Laura had sat him down and calmly and carefully explained to him why their relationship wasn't really working.  
  
"You are in love with our James." she had said and Robbie had laughed.  
  
Laura hadn't been cross, just disappointed and a little sad.  
  
They had given it a good go, she had said. We have known each other too long. Its too comfortable, there is no excitement, no thrill... and... you are in love with our James.  
  
Until she dropped the James bombshell Robbie had known she was right about everything she said.  
  
He was almost outraged at the idea.  
  
"You must be mad if you think that." he had argued.  
  
He's me mate, he had said. We have been through alot togther. Of course I love him. As a friend. I'm not IN love with him. He's male. I was happily married. To a woman. I have never looked at a man like that. James? What are you thinking woman?  
  
Laura had just looked at him sadly and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Just think about it." she had said quietly as she had given him a last hug before pulling away to turn in for the night.  
  
"The spare bed is made up" was the last thing she had said on the subject.  
  
And think about it Robbie had.  
  
He had moved back to his flat with James help. They had resumed their pints after work, their evenings on Robbies sofa with a takeaway and beer and very, very slowly he had realised that Laura had been right.  
  
He did love James with everything he was. The more he came to realise it the more resigned he came to knowing that what he had with James was going to have to be enough.  
  
"Just tell him" Laura had said months later as they had been drinking coffee in her office.  
  
I want you to be happy, she had said. I think you will be surprised. You haven't seen the way he looks at you. He is so much happier since we split up. Please believe me Robbie.  
  
And she had been right before. Maybe she was right now. But Robbie couldn't risk it. He didnt want to lose what he had.   
  
It would just have to be enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Of course Robbie had always been aware that James was an attractive man. Even on thst first day at the airport, even through his grief and exhaustion,  Robbie had noticed the beautiful blond lad in the well cut suit before he had noticed the hand written sign in his hands.  
  
Robbie supposed, thinking back, just perhaps, maybe, he may have fallen a bit for James on that first case.  
  
And looking back, just maybe James had thought something of him too? He had asked to work for him after all. But no. That was just wishful thinking.  
  
Since Laura planted the seed that James liked him too, Robbie spent far too much time trying to look for any evidence to support her theory. He was a detective you know.  
  
So evidence so far;  
  
1, James asked to work with him. But anything must be better for him than working with his former Inspector.  
  
2, That lovely botanist that James had so galantly bowed to in the botanical gardens. She was quite clearly taken with him. Did James not pursue that because he was interested in him? No it was more likely that she wasn't honest enough with them about the diary. That would put James off.  
  
Likewise, there was many a head, of both sexes over the years to be turned by the beautiful man. (The jury still being out on Hathaway's preference) James had never had a relationship since working with Robbie. But Robbie could easily put that down to 1; James being completely oblivious and  2; being far too busy with work.  
  
3, Staying up all night to piece together those photos, all because Robbie had said there was something not right.  Surely that was just James being a bloody good and conscientious copper. Doing some good old fashioned detecting.  
  
4, The hours they spent together.  He knows James has friends. He has his band and often speaks of them but doesn't seem to spend much time with them outside practice and gigs.  
  
This one does seem to be the most compelling piece of evidence, but his James is a private, complicated man. Maybe James time spent with Robbie is just because its easy. Robbie isn't one to pry. He gets a feeling that James often doesn't want to be alone,  especially after a hard day at work. With Robbie he doesn't need to explain how a case is affecting him. Or maybe James doesn't want Robbie to be alone. It's probably an obligation for James to keep his old governor company.  
  
This is all driving Robbie crazy. Perhaps he should come clean with James. Get it out in the open. At least then he would know. Right?  
  
But where James is concerned, Robbie Lewis is a coward and he knows he will never tell.  
  
So here he is, opposite the second love of his life, drinking coffee outside a cafe. Still discussing the case, James is still naked under his well tailored trousers and Robbie is still not trying to think about it.  
  
The day is grey, a bit too chilly to be sat outside really but inside was full and James will want to smoke.  
  
Then as if Robbie needs anything else to think about, the sun comes out. Just as James reaches for his cup, the sun shines on the golden hairs on his arm as his shirt sleeve rides up a little.  
  
The sight of them sear the vision into Robbies brain. He had often seen James arms when he rolls up his sleeves or when they are playing squash, but the hairs are so fair that Robbie has never registered them before. After seeing James at the pool earlier he knows James has no hair on his chest but now a new thought strikes him.  
  
Is the hair between James legs, the hairs surrounding his cock, the same colour as the hair on James head? Has he a golden thatch down there? If James was to sunbathe naked, would those hairs glow in the sunlight just has his arm hairs were. Perhaps he shaves? Waxes? Maybe he waxes his well defined, lightly muscled chest?  
Maybe his pubic hair is darker , probably lighter than Robbies own though  
  
A picture of his and James cocks lined up together enters his head and he is lost. He tries to pay attention to James, manageing a few suggestions that he hopes are coherent but basicly the rest of the day is lost in thoughts of what James has inside his trousers and how it would look and feel against what he has in his own. Robbie has never wanted to know anything more.  
  
It was a relief to get home that evening, to get out of his suit and under the shower. With a hand around himself he released the pressure of the day with James name on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie was just drying his hair when there was a knock on the door. He froze in place, his heart filling with dread at the same time as his stomach fizzled with excitement. There was only person who knocked like that.  
  
James.  
  
And sure enough, as Robbie opened the door, there he was, leaning against the wall with a pack of beers and still wearing his work suit.  
  
Robbie had to stop himself from groaning. Did that mean James was still underwearless? He was nearly temped to just shut the door again but he stood back to let his guest pass.  
  
"James." he greeted as James entered his flat.  
  
"Robert" James replied.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure then?" Robbie asked as he led them to the kitchen for the bottle opener. "Not that it isn't always lovely to see you if course." he half joked.  
  
"Of course." James smirked as he put the beers down on the side and shoved his hands in his pockets and giving a little cough.  
  
"Had some more thoughts on the case have you?"  
  
"No its not that." James said looking at the floor.  
  
Years of experience with James was to wait for him to continue. If the lad had something to say it would come in its own time.  
  
"You just seemed a little off today, " James said eventually, rocking back on his heels. "Just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
Robbie put on his best 'dunno what you are talking about face' as he handed over a now opened bottle.  
  
"Off?" He asked  
  
"Distracted." James clarified. "You see, the thing is," he continued, "my job is to pick up on unusual behaviour and your behaviour today has been .....odd"  
  
Robbie was horrified that he had really been that obvious.  
  
"Get away man," he scoffed as he made his way to the living room. "Dunno what you're talking about" he said as he flopped down on the sofa. He expected James to flop next to him as he usually did but James carefully removed his jacket and draped it over the back of the arm chair opposite. His movements slow and precise. Giving himself stalling time before easing himself down to perch on the arm of the chair.  
  
Robbie watched him. Dread pooling in his stomach. The lad obviously had something he wanted to say.  
  
"It started at the pool," James eventually said as he held up his bottle to watch a bead of condensation slowly drip down the side. " I thought I was imagining it at first" he continued, whilst deliberately not looking at his old boss. "But then, at the cafe this afternoon....... Have I somehow offended you today?" He asked, looking up at Robbie from under his lashes.  
  
His beautiful, long, blond, lashes, Robbies brain helpfully supplied.  It took a while to register that James was waiting patiently for an answer from him, looking more and more concerned as the moments went by.  
  
Robbie snapped out of his revelry.  
  
"Course not. Sorry i made you think that. Just got alot on me mind at the moment." he blustered.  
  
"Anything I can help with?" James asked.  
  
"Not really James but thanks all the same."  
  
There was an unusually awkward silence between them until James spoke up again.  
  
"Its about me though, isnt it? Or maybe thats just wishful thinking" he asked quietly. He was now carefully studying the carpet giving Robbie a moment to study him..  
  
Wishful thinking? James wanted to be on Robbies mind? What was he going to say? He  could of course say it wasn't but frankly, he was tired of all this, tired of all the wanting, all the hiding his feelings.  
  
Without giving himself a moment to change his mind, he leant forward, leaning elbows on knees to mirror James and just as quietly he heard himself say "Yes"  
  
James stopped studying the carpet and they just looked at each other.  
  
"Tell me?" James requested carefully. "What about me has been on your mind today?"  
  
Robbie blew out a breath and ran a hand down the back of his head.  
  
"Sure you want to know James? It might change everything." Robbie warned.  
  
"Maybe I want change." James replied evenly, sounding a lot calmer than he felt.  
  
Robbie leant back in the sofa and looked at the ceiling.  
"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. "I couldn't stop thinking about..." he paused. Was he really going to do this? He sat up straight again.  
  
"Yes?" James prompted  
  
"The fact that..., the fact that, you have been wearing no pants today" Robbie finished in a rush. "You left them. In the bin." He was aware that he may be beginning  to ramble but he didnt seem to be able to stop. "And all i could think," he continued "is that you were wearing no undies. And how the zip must have been cold and how I could have opened your zip and taken you out and warmed you in me hand and how it would be soft and smooth and how it would harden and the noises you might make and.."  
Robbie cut himself off mid sentence and looked to see  how James was taking it.  
  
James was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, before giving a slow blink and swallowing.  
  
"And at the cafe?" he asked, giving Robbie no clue as to what he was thinking.  
  
And well Robbie had started now so there was no point in not going on.  
  
"At the cafe, well the sun shone just for a second like, and the hairs on your arm were so fair they glowed and I wondered if all your hair was that colour."  
  
He then found himself going into great detail about how he thought James may look sunbathing, naked.  
  
"And do you often think about me naked Robert?" James asked, still giving nothing away.  
  
Robbie was sure that it was over. He was now convinced that whatever answer he gave, James would be leaving the flat whilst phoning Innocent to request an urgent meeting regarding sexual harassment, possibly leading to an arrest of a dirty old man who couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Yes," Robbie answered. "Yes James, frequently. I mean you're a bonnie lad and I came to the conclusion a while ago that I, Robbie Lewis, am quite helplessly in love with you "  
  
James was suddenly on his feet. He walked over to the window, his back to the room, running his hand over his face.  
  
Robbie found himself standing as well, not knowing what to do next. He should apologise, take it back, say "only kidding. Ha ha." but he didnt want to. He wasn't sorry. Not at all. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"James?" he asked.  
  
James turned round slowly.  
  
"I think, that you should put yourself out of your misery, Robbie. Why dont you have a look?" he said, his eyebrow raised as he looked down at his fly then back up to Robbie with a challenge in his eye.  
  
Robbie gulped. James had called him Robbie. He never called him Robbie. He had always wanted to hear that name said in James rich sultry tones. It gave him courage to take a few steps forward and reach for James belt.  
  
He kept watching James face as he carefully undid the buckle. He noticed that James pupils were blown, his shoulders and chest were rising and falling with each breath and his lips looked plush and inviting and like he had aleady been kissed. And then Robbie knew that Laura had been right, James did want him too and he cursed him self for all that wasted time.  
  
Robbie slowly and smoothly pulled James belt from his trousers and holding his arm out staight to the side, he opened his hand and dropped it on the floor. James watched the movement and gulped as it landed on the carpet.  
  
Robbie deliberately didn't stop watching James as he next popped the button before pulling down the zip one notch at a time. His hand accidentally brushed against the trouser fabric and for a brief second he felt the heat and hardness of James against the back of his fingers. James breath hitched minutely as his pupils blew impossibly wider, his breath getting faster.  
  
"Easy lad" Robbie crooned holding still as he held the edges of James fly, "dont want you going off before i even touch you. Now hold up your shirt for me a little."  
  
James obliged and taking a deep breath  slowed down his breathing, his shoulders dropping slighly. "Good chap," Robbie praised.  
  
  
  
Now Robbie carefully opened the front of James trousers and after a beat looked down and oh good lord, there he was. No underwear. Just James. Hard and proud and long, pulsing slightly and protruding from what could only be described as strawberry blond curls. Darker than his hair but still golden. It was a beautiful sight and made Robbies mouth water.  
  
"Oh my beautiful boy," he sighed.  
  
He looked up. James looked back at him in awe and then they were leaning closer to each other and their lips were finally meeting with small gentle kisses. Just lips nudging together. Breath mingling, getting a feel for each other as Robbie found himself undoing James tie. Then unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off those broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. His big hands found their way to a firm, tapered waist with smooth cool skin and Robbie was lost in the feel and the taste of the man he had wanted for so long.  
  
Small kisses quickly progressed into what could only be described as a full-on snog.  James hands were in Robbies hair, down his back, pulling him closer until Robbies soft comfy trousers were pressed against James naked cock.  
  
Then James was pulling off Robbies rugby shirt, their mouths only apart long enough to get it over Robbies head. As it fell to the floor Robbie got James turned round, pushed down onto the sofa and divested of trousers shoes and socks before either of them had realised what had happened.  
  
Robbie stood infront of his now completely naked, former sergeant who looked well and truly debaunched. James was slouched against the sofa back, one foot flat on the floor, the other straight and out to the side, leaving everything on display. His cock standing up completely straight, the end moist with precum, and he was looking at Robbie as if he had just hung the moon. On any other occasion James would have had a clever quip or a suitable quote to hand but Robbie seemed to have divested him of thought and voice as well as all his clothes.  
  
God, he was beautiful. All pale skin, lean lines and defined muscles.  
  
Once Robbie had looked his fill it took seconds for him to remove the rest of his clothes and straddle James lap as he plundered that gorgeous mouth once again.  
  
And now there was skin on skin. Robbies thighs pressing against the outside of James legs. Their cocks lined up against each other, their chests pressed together. Robbies hands found their way into James short hair and he pushed his neck against the top of the sofa as he bent down to lick and nibble and bite at James lips and tongue, leaning over him, trying to get as much flesh together as possible.  
  
And James was gabbing at him as he kissed back just as hungrily. Then James fingers were around Robbies arse cheeks, pulling him impossibly closer and they were rutting like teenagers, fast and desperate.  
  
The noises James was making in the back if his throat were the sexiest sounds Robbie had ever heard. He could feel the vibration they made through James chest. They spurred him on even more and with a shocked cry he was spurting between their bodies with an orgasmn so strong he thought he was going to pass out. Seconds later he felt James release as he threw his head back even further. Robbie couldn't stop himself sinking his teeth into that column of neck below James ear causing James to cry out and grip him even tighter, pulling them together harder as his cock pulsed and spurted copiuos amounts of come.  
They both hung on tight through their aftershocks, their faces squished against the others neck. Eventually their breathing slowed and they just held each other. Bodies pressed together, the odd nibble on a neck, a small stroke of fingers down an arm or back. Both men completely spent.  
  
Robbie had no idea how long they had spent like like that. It was just wonderfull to be straddling his beautiful boys lap with James arms wrapped around him. He felt safe and loved and wanted to never have to move.  
  
He must have fallen soundly asleep because the next thing he knows he is lying on his sofa with a soft blanket over him.  
  
He opened his eyes and there was James sitting on the floor by his head, gazing at Robbie with undisguised love. He had found a blanket and had it draped over his shoulders but he was still gloriously naked.  
  
"Hello" James said quietly as he gently ran the back of his fingers down Robbies cheek.  
  
"Hello my beautiful lad" he whispered back.  
  
"I can't believe this is real" James said quietly. "I can't believe you would want me"  
  
"How could i not want you?" Robbie asked "You are a bonnie lad, you are smart and kind. You make me want to get up in the mornings, you make me want to keep going. You are my everything James"  
  
"Oh Robbie," James said as he leant leant forward and kissed Robbie gently. "I am the luckiest man alive. "  
  
Robbie sat up and pulled James up to sit by him. They arranged the blankets so that James was around their shoulders and Robbies was over their laps. Robbie pulled James in close with his arm around the taller man, James back against his chest.  
  
Robbie ran his hand through James hair and could practically hear him pur with the contact.  
  
"You are completely touch starved aren't you?" Robbie asked nuzzling at James cheek.  
  
"Mmmm," James agreed, "and now you have started touching me you are never to stop."  
  
"Might be problem at work, but no, i will never stop. Unless you want me to of course." Robbie replied  
  
"The big question is though bonnie lad," he continued, "why would you want me?"  
  
James pulled away and turned to face Robbie looking genuinely confused.  
  
"Because you are Robbie Lewis and i love you."  
  
"But I'm too old for you.."  
  
"Robbie, I'm too old for me."  
  
Robbie cuffed him round the head and pulled him back down, wrapping his arms and blankets back round him.  
  
"But seriously James, you are not much older than our Lyn. Don't you want to settle down, buy a house, have a family?"  
  
"I have never wanted children, but I do want the rest yes, but I want it with you. I have for so long, I cant remember a time when I didnt."  
  
They stayed quiet for a moment both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
James said he wanted to settle down with him, buy a house with him. Robbie knew thats what he wanted too. He knew they got on well together, knew he could happily make a home with James.  
  
"Are you sure James? " he asked stroking his hand down James chest as James stroked one hand down Robbies arm and one along the top of his leg.  
  
"Completely Robbie, if you will have me."  
  
Robbie felt so content he couldn't stop the next words slipping out.  
  
"Will you marry me then?'  
  
James hands stopped still. Robbie felt him take a deep breath and swallow. Robbie held his breath waiting for the lad to let him down gently and collect his clothes and leave the flat.  
  
"Don't you think we should "court" for a while first?" James asked as nonchalantly as he could. Though his heart was beating so fast he was sure Robbie would be able to feel it.  
  
"Haven't we been doing that for years lad? All the drinks at the pub, the takeaways, the visits to exhibitions, the weekends at me allotment, the home cook meals you make me when we have been eating at our desks for weeks on end. Lyn likes you. You like her and get on with Jack....we know we get on when we are living in each others pockets on a hard case... I don't think we will gain much by waiting....."  
  
James hadn't moved at all and Robbie really thought they were not on the same page when suddenly he had a lap full of Hathaway and he was being snogged senseless. "Take me to bed Robbie" James said between kisses "please?"  
  
Robbie pushed James away from him a little holding him by the shoulders just so that he could see him properly. There were tears in the corners of James eyes.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
James threw his head back and let out a laugh, an actual laugh even as a tear escaped, getting lost in the crinkle around his eye.  
  
"Yes Robbie, Yes, please, yes"  
  
Robbie grinned up at him as James grinned back down at him.  
  
"Gerr-off me then you great lump" Robbie said as he pushed him off his lap. Then taking his hand he led his bonnie lad to the bedroom.  
  



End file.
